


Давай скорее, а то холодно

by Nermerous



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, aged down, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nermerous/pseuds/Nermerous
Summary: Данте видел его лихорадочно покрасневшие и влажные щёки, взъерошенные волосы, сияющие глаза и думал, что ничего удивительнее и очаровательнее в жизни не встречал. Настолько Вергилий сейчас не был похож на себя обычного.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 4





	Давай скорее, а то холодно

Зима опустилась на Хогвартс неожиданно. Ночью ударил мороз, а утром всё вокруг покрывало пушистое белое одеяло. Совершенно нетронутое. 

Однако недолго ему суждено было оставаться таким. Нетерпеливые студенты, еле отсидев положенные часы занятий, гурьбой высыпали во двор.

— Время снежной битвы! — крикнул кто-то, и всё завертелось.

Негласно разделив поле боя, факультеты принялись строить снежные крепости.

Данте, выглянув из-за постепенно выстраивающейся стены, окинул взглядом двор.

— Мы сделаем их, ребята, — он повернулся к своим сокомандникам. — Наши силы вдвое превосходят силы противников.

— Лучше лепи снежки, а не болтай, — осадила его Кэт, ловко катая снежные шарики.

Данте скорчил рожу, но послушался, принимаясь помогать подруге.

Хорошо, что завтра выходные, и весь день можно полностью посвятить забавам. Даже вечно просиживающие в библиотеке когтевранцы вышли на улицу и сейчас творили со своей крепостью нечто мудрёное.

Хотя далеко не все когтевранцы. Опять выглянув, Данте ещё раз осмотрел двор, внимательнее. И действительно нигде не увидел белоснежной макушки.

Ну конечно, чего он ждал? Что Вергилий, повелитель заучек, вынесет свой царственный зад на улицу и присоединится к всеобщему веселью? Держи карман шире.

Данте недовольно цыкнул. Как бы ни нравился ему Вергилий, порой он его бесил до невозможности. Ну что за человек? Одна учёба на уме. Так ведь и свихнуться недолго. Данте это сразу понял, когда попробовал поучиться более двух часов подряд. К соплохвосту такое.

Доделав последние снежки, гриффиндорцы выглянули из-за крепости. Судя по всему, остальные либо тоже были уже во всеоружии, либо заканчивали. А это значит...

— Готовы, ребята? — Данте посмотрел на своих друзей.

Те кивнули, довольно улыбаясь.

— На счёт три. Раз, два...

Каждый схватил по снежку и выбрал цель.

— Три!

Град снежных снарядов обрушился на вражеские стены. Раздались недовольные вскрики, смех и ответные удары.

А вскоре вполне организованная битва превратилась в хаотичную суматоху. На крепости уже никто не обращал внимания, все бойцы смешались, и главным было лишь набрать как можно больше снега и запустить его в лицо ближайшему. И всё равно с какого факультета этот ближайший будет.

Во всём этом бардаке Данте в итоге оказался довольно далеко от центра схватки. И, наверное, именно поэтому заметил пробирающегося по краю двора Вергилия. Светловолосый юноша настороженно оглядывался, явно не одобряя всего происходящего.

Данте коварно улыбнулся, глядя на него, и наклонился. Зачерпнув снега побольше, он неряшливо скомкал его ладонями и замахнулся. 

Ледяной снаряд ударил точно в цель. Ошарашенно отскочив, Верлилий судорожно стряхнул снег с волос и обернулся. Взгляд его сразу нашёл Данте.

— Ты! Что, ради Мерлина, ты делаешь?! — недовольно воскликнул он.

— А не видно? — задорно ответил Данте, не теряя времени.

Следующий снежок угодил Вергилию в плечо, рассыпавшись белым по чёрной ткани мантии. Другой попал в грудь.

— Прекрати! — Вергилий собрался было просто-напросто сбежать от такого произвола, но очередной снежный ком угодил ему прямо в лицо.

— Упс! — совершенно не виновато произнёс Данте, наблюдая, как Вергилий стряхивает снег с лица и отплёвывается.

Даже на расстоянии он видел, как в серых глазах появляется жажда мести, заставляя их гореть.

— Так значит, да? — угрожающе протянул Вергилий.

— Ага, — Данте прикусил губу, но улыбка всё равно бесконтрольно растягивала губы.

— Ну берегись... — и Вергилий, быстро наклонившись, сгреб горсть снега и запустил его в Данте.

Промазал, но это его не остановило.

Довольно рассмеявшись, Данте принял дуэль.

Снежная битва неподалёку от них не сбавляла обороты, но им не было до неё никакого дела. Они были сосредоточены только друг на друге.

Сумка Вергилия валялась, погребённая где-то под снегом, а сам он, растрёпанный и запыхавшийся, то и дело путался в длинной мантии, но не снимал её. Данте видел его лихорадочно покрасневшие и влажные щёки, взъерошенные волосы, сияющие глаза и думал, что ничего удивительнее и очаровательнее в жизни не встречал. Настолько Вергилий сейчас не был похож на себя обычного. Занудная заучка словно бы спряталась глубоко-глубоко под снегом, позволив обнажиться чему-то горячему и необузданному. И за возможность лицезреть это можно было отдать больше, чем пропущенный снежок и холод, растекающийся по лицу.

В какой-то момент они оказались совсем близко друг к другу и, Данте, схватив Вергилия за мантию, дёрнул на себя. Не удержавшись на ногах, Вергилий полетел на землю, утягивая Данте за собой.

Упав поверх юноши, Данте замер. Сердце пропустило удар.

Они смотрели друг на друга не шевелясь и не смея отвести взгляд. Зрачки Вергилия конвульсивно дёрнулись и расширились настолько, что Данте увидел в них собственное растрёпанное отражение. Кожа, влажная от снега, наверняка была упоительно горячей, и Данте так хотелось ощутить это тепло. Ладонями, всем телом... Губами.

Вергилий, словно услышав эти мысли, а может увидев что-то на лице Данте, судорожно вдохнул и прикусил губу. К которой Данте тут же прикипел взглядом.

— Здесь бы не помешала омела, — наконец хрипло выдохнул Данте, разрывая молчание.

— Зачем? — спросил Вергилий едва слышно.

— Чтобы я мог тебя поцеловать, а ты бы не сумел возразить.

Вергилий заморгал, глядя удивлённо, а потом завозился. Данте наблюдал за тем, как тот вытащил палочку и взмахнул ей. А подняв голову, замер, увидев, что над ними, сплетаясь тонкими веточками с белыми точками ягод, парит омела.

Данте опустил взгляд на Вергилия. Тот, невозмутимо убрав волшебную палочку обратно, чуть ли не вальяжно раскинулся на снегу, глядя из-под ресниц.

— Ну? Давай скорее, а то холодно, — поторопил он.

Данте покачал головой, снова безуспешно пытаясь спрятать улыбку.

— Наглец... — довольно протянул он и, склонившись, прижался к прохладным губам.

— Теперь не холодно? — негромко спросил Данте, чуть отстраняясь и глядя в прикрытые глаза.

Вергилий улыбнулся. 

— Теперь нет, — и сам потянулся за поцелуем.

Возможно, это Рождество они встретят вместе?


End file.
